What's Your Favorite Color?
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are on the top of Titans' Tower when BB asks a simple question. Or... maybe not so simple. BB/Rae One-shot.


**(A/N: Hey! ^^ My first TT fanfic! And it's BB/Rae! XD Enjoy!)**

* * *

**What's Your Favorite Color?**

_Such an innocent question. ...Right?_

"What's your favorite color?"

"…"

"Rae."

"…"

"Rae!"

"…"

"Raven!"

The empath slammed her book shut and glared at the annoyance in front of her, which happened to be in the form of a green teenage changeling boy, like usual. Unphased, he grinned back and sat down next to her. They sat on the roof of the Titans' Tower, looking over Jump City as the sun sat in the horizon. The sun's setting rays peeked through some of the taller buildings, illuminating the darkening sky. Raven had gone to the roof in hopes of reading in some peace and quiet for once, but those hopes were quickly shattered when she realized Beast Boy had followed her.

"What?" she ground out in her usual monotone, a hint of anger in her voice. The boy had been pestering her since she had sat down ten minutes ago, asking her all sorts of questions and telling her the worst jokes she had ever heard. Finally, at this most recent question, she had decided enough was enough.

"What's your favorite color?" the changeling repeated.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious. I thought I should try to learn more about you."

"You know enough. Actually, you know more than enough."

"Pleeeeeeease?" he begged, clasping his hands together and shaking them in her face. She rolled her eyes in response.

"No."

"Is it blue? It's blue, isn't it? Or black... maybe it's white..."

Raven narrowed her eyes even more at the boy, then rubbed her temples to ward off the oncoming headache. "Beast Boy, go away."

"Not till you answer this question! C'mon, Rae, it's simple! It's not even that personal! Answer it and I won't bother you for the rest of the week!"

She sighed. "...Beast Boy, it's Saturday."

"Oh..." He thought for a moment before morphing into a puppy. He put a paw on her arm, looked up at her, and gave her puppy-dog eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched up for a moment. He really did look kind of adorable. Especially with that one fang sticking out- Wait! What was she thinking!

_"You were thinking about how cute he looked with that one fang poking out!" _Happy said cheerfully in her mind.

_**"That's only because he's a puppy,"**_ Raven defended.

_"I-I d-don't kn-know, Ra-Rav-Raven..." _Timid spoke up. _"I d-do th-think it's k-kinda cute wh-when he's a hu-human, too. N-Not that m-my opinion m-matters, o-or anything..."_

_ "And he was right! I __**totally**__ dig the ears!" _giggled Happy.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. Deny it though she might, she couldn't resist the face.

_"Specially when he does it!" _Brave spoke up.

_**"Shut up!"**_ Mentally shoving her annoying emotions to the back of her brain, she looked back at Beast Boy. She really didn't want to answer the question, though...

"...Fine. You win. I'll answer the dumb question."

BB quickly morphed back and grinned. "Yes! I knew it would work!" Then he realized he still had a hand on Raven's arm. He blushed, turning his face a strange brown color as he snatched his hand away like she was on fire. The empath frowned a little at his reaction, a light blush still on her cheeks. Once both had composed themselves, Beast Boy repeated the question for the third time.

"What's your favorite color, Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae."

"Right. Sorry, Rae."

"..."

"...ven."

She sighed again in exasperation. "Do you want me to answer the question or not?"

"Ye- Wait! No, let me guess! It's blue, isn't it?"

"No."

"Black?"

"No."

"White?"

"No." Raven allowed a small smile to grace her lips. He would never guess it right. For a moment, she allowed her more fun, competitive side to take over.

"Hmm... red?"

"Nope."

Beast Boy thought harder. "...Pink?"

"Why the heck would you even ask that?"

"Weeeell... Happy told me it was her favorite color..."

"_Hers_. Not _mine_."

He grinned. "Right. Okay... red?"

"No."

"Purple?"

"Nuh uh." She had to suppress a giggle. His face was hilarious as he sought the answer, trying to think of what color she could possibly like most. He leaned back, his arms holding him up as he closed his eyes in thought. His left hand rested near Raven's; if either moved, they would be touching. Raven found herself wishing they were. He wasn't wearing his gloves at the moment. Feeling an almost magnetic pull, she moved her hand so that the tips of their pinkies were touching. Her face flared up at the small contact, but she kept her hand where it was. Beast Boy opened his eyes and glanced at her, then at their hands. Heat rose to his cheeks as a lump formed in his throat. Slowly, carefully, ready to spring back in case she lashed out, he slid his hand over hers and gently gripped it. His stomach flip-flopped, cartwheeled, and leap-frogged around as his heartbeat accelerated.

Raven intertwined their fingers, even as she struggled to control her powers and emotions. His hand was warm and calloused, probably from years of fighting and training, though it was strange since he usually wore gloves. She took a deep breath and muttered her mantra to keep calm, but it was in vain when their eyes met. Immediately she was lost in those dark green orbs, and he her deep violet ones. They subconsciously moved their faces closer, until Raven realized what was happening and jumped back, throwing her hood over her face to hide her ever-increasing blush. However, their hands remained together. Beast Boy shook his head a few times in an attempt to clear it while Raven argued with her emotions over what happened.

_"You almost kissed!" _Happy squealed.

_**"We. Did. Not." **_Raven insisted.

_"Actually, Raven, I believe you were about to. I happened to notice his gaze flickering to your lips several times."_ Wisdom spoke up.

_"Then you ruined it," _Rude pointed out. _"Tch. Good going."_

_**"It... surprised me."**_

_"Wh-What if he's m-mad? M-Maybe he h-hates us n-now. Th-That would b-be ter-terrible."_

_"That's ridiculous. Who could hate someone like us?"_

_ "Yeah!" _Happy cheered.

Raven chanced a glance at Beast Boy to find him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Still not speaking, he reached out with his free hand, paused, then pushed off her hood. "I... don't like it up. It hides your beautiful face."

"Well, it doesn't-" She stopped suddenly when she comprehended fully what he had said. "...You... think I'm … beautiful?"

He nodded. "Yeah... Especially your eyes," he said bashfully, his face warm.

Feeling another blush rising, she reached for her hood, but he stopped her by placing his hand on hers. Her eyes met his as he looked pleadingly at her.

"Please, Rae. Don't." She nodded, too captivated by his eyes again to speak, and dropped her hand. The changeling moved his hand to her cheek and scooted closer.

_"HE'S GONNA KISS US!" _Happy screamed.

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

All thought of her emotions disappeared when he leaned his forehead against hers, their breath mingling, his lips just millimeters away from hers. He grinned sheepishly at her, and she returned it with a real, true smile.

"Green," she whispered. "My favorite color's green."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"Mine's purple. ...A-AndIloveyou."

Raven blinked, then widened her smile. "I love you too, Beast Boy."

He looked at her in disbelief. "R-Really?"

"Are you trying to change my mind?"

"No! I-I mean... It's just... I didn't think..."

"Are you going to kiss me or not, BB?"

He chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask." With that, he pressed his lips to hers. Beast Boy released his hold on her hand to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer. She slid her arms around his neck, occasionally tangling her fingers in his messy hair. All too soon (in her opinion), he pulled away, panting a little.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her close, every once in a while kissing her cheek. Finally, he spoke.

"We should be heading back. The rest of the team will be wondering where we went."

Raven nodded slowly, disappointed their moment had to end. He stood up and picked up her book, then offered her his hand. She took it gratefully and stood up, their hands still intertwined. Darkness fell as they exited, the last of the sun's light disappearing. Beast Boy squeezed her hand and grinned at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, Rae! What's brown and sticky? ...A stick! Hahahaha!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

**(A/N: ...Do you know how many jokes the Internet _doesn't _have? -_-* ...Oh well. Hope ya liked! R+R!)**


End file.
